


safe

by zachlu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, SeHo - Freeform, Sleepy Cuddles, fear of the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zachlu/pseuds/zachlu
Summary: “I love you too, Sehun-ah.” He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “Go to sleep,” he tilts Sehun’s head up and kisses his forehead. “You’re safe here.”-or: Sehun's afraid of the dark and asks to cuddle with Junmyeon





	safe

**Author's Note:**

> another drabble <3  
> i'm soft for these two, expect more fics of them in the future

Sehun stands up to turn off the lights. His lanky body blocks most of it from Junmyeon’s vision as he walks towards the knob to turn it down. “Is this okay?” he asks, the light was dull against the ceiling tiles. He looks at him for an answer, a sweet smile playing on his lips.

“A little more,” Junmyeon says tiredly. He looks at the younger boys slim figure and thinks he’ll be unbelievably cold in the black tank top he’s wearing, but he says nothing and sighs as Sehun turns the light down again. “A little more.” He’s very picky about his sleeping conditions, he always liked it to be as dark as possible.

Sehun laughs, “Here?” He turns it all the way down.

Junmyeon hums, “C’mere,” he mumbles. Sehun quickly jumps onto the bed and crawls up to him. “Why the rush?” he asks.

“You don’t know what lurks under the bed,” Sehun says seriously. “I didn’t want to, y’know, die.”

Junmyeon chuckles at him and pulls the blanket over his long legs. “You’re cute,” he mumbles. Sehun grasps the blanket in his hands and kisses Junmyeon’s cheek.

“Goodnight, hyung,” he says quietly.

Junmyeon smiles as Sehun turns around to face the wall. “Goodnight, Sehun-ah.”

The room is colder than usual, and it’s not long before both boys shiver under the single blanket that they shared. They’re both awake, their bodies shaking, as they stare at the blackness of the room.

Sehun’s also shaking from another reason, and that’s because he’s scared of the dark. He knows it’s pointless, but it’s a fear he’s had for as long as he can remember. Usually, he doesn’t mind it too much; most of the members he’s shared rooms with it the past went to sleep after him, so he’d fall asleep with the light on. But Junmyeon always went to bed at the same time, if he could.

Sehun doesn’t want to bother his hyung, but he doesn’t think he can handle staring at the pit of blackness that is the wall. He’s starting to see shapes. “Hyung,” he says quietly. Junmyeon makes a sound of acknowledgment, letting him know that he’s listening. “Can we cuddle?” He feels childish.

“Of course, Sehun-ah,” Junmyeon says softly. “C’mere.”

Sehun’s giddy as he turns to face the older boy. Junmyeon holds his arms out for him to crawl into. The bed creaks as he shifts his position on the bed, the sound fill up the quiet room. He nuzzles his head into Junmyeon’s chest, his right arm tightening around his body. He tangles their legs together and gasps as he touches one of Junmyeon’s feet. They were freezing.

Myeon wraps his arms around him and kisses the top of his head. “Is there any reason why you wanted to cuddle? Are you just using my body heat?” he jokes. He runs his right hand through Sehun’s hair.

“You’re freezing, are you sure you even have body heat?” Sehun retorts. Then, softly, “I don’t like the dark.”

Junmyeon hums and continues running his hand through his hair. “You’re safe here.”

He’s happy Junmyeon doesn’t make it a big deal and just continues doing what he’s doing. The younger boy buries his head into the elder’s chest. “I should have worn a different shirt,” he mumbles.

Myeon’s left hand rubs over Sehun’s bare arm.”I can get you one of your sweatshirts,” he says softly. “If you’re that scared and cold, I’ll get it for you.”

Sehun’s about to protest but Junmyeon’s already moving out of the position. He watches him as he moves around in the dark. He covers the blanket over his arms. “Get one for yourself, as well,” he says. Junmyeon’s head nods in the darkness, Sehun watches in awe. He wonder’s how he can do that without having a panic attack.

Junmyeon slips one of his hoodies on in the darkness and walks back to the bed. “Here ya go,” he says.

“Thank you, Hyung.” He quickly pulls the hoodie on and scoots over in the bed for Junmyeon to lay down. For the second time, Sehun is welcomed with open arms. He re-positions himself into a comfy spot on his hyung’s chest. He leans up and kisses his cheek. “I love you,” he says softly.

“I love you too, Sehun-ah.” He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “Go to sleep,” he tilts Sehun’s head up and kisses his forehead. “You’re safe here.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos/comment please <3  
> tumblr : [taymean](https://taymean.tumblr.com/)


End file.
